Scary Proposal
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Draco decides to propose to his girlfriend on Halloween Dance his family is hosting. He only hopes she'll become his fiancée. Draco/Kagome, Harry potter/Inuyasha xover


**Arashi: This oneshot is set during the fic verse of Miko and the Dragon though this can be stand on its own. This is modern time with both Hp and Inuyasha characters so no magic in this one as well. **

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic**

Warnings-Au, minor language, ooc hope to have this as minor as possible.

Scary Proposal

Summary: Draco decides to propose to his girlfriend on Halloween Dance his family is hosting. He only hopes she'll become his fiancée.

* * *

><p>With a smirk grazing his lips, Draco leans over to kiss his beautiful girl friend when the second most annoying person other then Weasley and Potter combined, Inuyasha, has to interrupt them making him sigh, "Hey Kagome I have a question for you."<p>

Kagome smiles while entwining their hands together before glancing at the white hair boy with dog-like ears on his head not quite seeing the brief strange look in his eyes at the sight of Draco and Kagome holding hands. Ever since Kagome start dating Draco things been more different. She spends a bit more time with the blond hair boy then the group of friends.

"Is there something you need?" Kagome ask breaking the hanyou from his thoughts.

"Hn. I want to make sure if you're free to go to a Halloween party Eri or Hojo are throwing," Inuyasha replies curiously as a small feeling of hope forms only to have it disappear while a frown slowly tugs on his lips at the unsure expression on Kagome's face.

"Draco," Kagome ask questionably looking at her boyfriend to find him pulling out several invitations.

"Forgot to hand these out earlier," The blond admit almost bashfully giving a small smile "Inuyasha can you pass these to Potter and the rest of the group? There is one for your family to come to my family's Halloween party."

The hanyou's amber yes brightens a bit nodding before he walks off and waves to Kagome seeing she's going. He couldn't help but have a feeling Draco has something plan on Halloween. He wants to get out of there before he hears the hush whispers of promise and love between the couple and that before they kiss. Bile rises up in his throat at the thought just as he hears them kissing behind him at their locker.

"I would be honored if you are able to accompany me to the Halloween ball, my Sweet Miko," Draco purrs huskily earning a dark cherry red blush and a sweet smile.

"I'll go with you, Might Dragon of my heart," Kagome replies kissing Draco again as both fight smiles as gagging sounds pass Inuyasha's lips as he rushes as fast he could away from tem knowing they won't care if there is an audience since both will be lost in their own little world.

-Two days later-

The Halloween party in full swing, Draco takes a sip of his punch wondering when Kagome is coming in. He gazes around feeling a bit warm in the vampire prince outfit Kagome pick for him. He'll more then endures a couple of hours wearing it to see her beautiful smile. He laughs softly only to stop feeling a familiar hand weaves into his. He glance besides him to see her blue eyes and that warm smile he loves to see at any opportunity.

"You look beautiful, Kagome." Draco breathes out unable to take his eyes away from his girlfriend.

She blushes darkly shyly tugging on the outfit she's wearing murmuring, "I was stuck between a fairy and Gypsy."

"I love the gypsy outfit," Draco growls huskily kissing her lips making his girlfriend smile at the compliment before returning the kiss.

* * *

><p>The couple enjoys the party Draco's parents through while dancing and accepting the food on the table and that's being passing around by a catering company. Unsure when to pull out the box he chicken out a few times until he sees how beautiful Kagome is. Love sweeping his heart he leads her to one side of the room going on one knee. He stares into her blue eyes seeing how big they gotten at his actions. He didn't realize her heart races in her chest in a similar beat as his own while both wonder if it's really going to b what the mood is implying.<p>

"Kagome even though we just dated for almost a year or so I have a one major question for you that will show how far this relationship is to us," Draco begins blushing a little while feeling really embarrass as many eyes stop to see the proposal at work. "Will you make me the happiest man and become my future wife?"

"Yes," She squeaks out unable to take her eyes of his only to gaze at the beautiful engagement ring that has their birthstones surrounding the white diamond shape into a rose shape.

He smiles widely not listening to the cheers filling into the room as he place the ring on her finger before standing up and kisses her hoping to pour all his love just for her. He whispers lovingly, "I love you my Gypsy Miko."

"Love you to, Dragon," Kagome returns smiling at the blond teen.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Well it's something sweet and adorable with this pairing which I want to get better at personally. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
